


Better Sleep through Stargazing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [588]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Sleep, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Nothing terrifying awoke Simone from her dreams, and she could probably fall back into decent sleep relatively quickly, but she's always found the nighttime sky fascinating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 December 2016  
> Word Count: 155  
> Prompt: stars  
> Summary: Nothing terrifying awoke Simone from her dreams, and she could probably fall back into decent sleep relatively quickly, but she's always found the nighttime sky fascinating.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've always been fascinated by astronomy, and miss being far enough from civilization to get a really good view of the nighttime sky. So I've let Simone have that same fascination. It seems apropos somehow.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She settles on one of the lounge chairs still out on the deck at the end of the second floor hallway. Ann is in her own room, hopefully sleeping like everyone else in the household. Nothing terrifying awoke Simone from her dreams, and she could probably fall back into decent sleep relatively quickly, but she's always found the nighttime sky fascinating. This far from the city offers her a whole new view of the heavens. This is closer to what she's seen in the planetarium before, and she feels a sense of realizing her place in the grand scheme of things. It helps her sort through the thoughts clogging her mind. Lately that has been more beneficial toward her getting more sleep more easily, so Davie has basically ordered her to stargaze at least one night a week, but no more than three. It definitely soothes her mind enough to sleep and function more normally.


End file.
